1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to a safety system for semi-automatic firearms which is intended to prevent the conversion of a semi-automatic firearm into a fully automatic firing firearm.
2. Prior Art
Numerous semi-automatic firearms in the prior art may be converted into fully automatic firing firearms by minor alterations and/or removal or replacement of the parts of firing system. In many semiautomatic firearms, this conversion can be effected in a relatively short period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,442 provides an arrangement for a semi-automatic firearm whereby removal or alteration of the components of the firing mechanism will not render the firearm automatic. The noted patent shows means which will automatically keep the firearm from being converted into a machine gun by the alternation and/or removal of existing parts. The Patent discloses a hammer including a stop abutment thereupon which is adapted, under certain conditions, to prevent the return of the bolt assembly to the battery position from the recoil position.
Specifically, should the disconnector or hook sear be removed from the mechanism, the stop abutment will engage a surface on the bolt assembly during forward movement of the bolt assembly from its recoil position. Thus, even if the disconnector is removed, the mechanism will prevent a firearm, in which it is incorporated, from firing automatically due to the engaging contact between the stop abutment and the bolt assembly during forward movement of the bolt assembly. Although an arrangement similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,442 is well suited to firearms adapted for blowback operations, removal of the stop abutment on the hammer could possibly permit automatic firing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,702 to Tatro discloses a safety device preventing conversion to full automatic firing having a stop abutment on its hammer adapted to engage an abutment surface in the bolt assembly even if its disconnector is removed or altered. However, this type of safety device could be overcome by replacing the hammer and/or bolt assembly with replacements parts not having these abutment surfaces.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved safety device and system that can overcome disadvantages of the prior art as well as provide additional features.